vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
54406-unable-to-upgrade-to-digital-deluxeadd-subscription
Content ---- ---- Yes. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ditto and ditto x3 of my guildies @dionero same exact message except replace UK with spain yes it was a 3rd party retailer pre order | |} ---- ---- ---- Good to know! :) I thought since headstart was a preorder bonus we should be ok | |} ---- Where did your friend purchase from? | |} ---- ---- Hmmm, and she's logging in to: https://account.wildstar-online.com/ and following these steps: Click on the APPLY A CODE tab. At the bottom of the page, you will see a section titled UNUSED SERIAL CODES. Click on the radio dial next to the description of your WildStar purchase. Click the NEXT button. You will then see your WildStar beta account listed as an option for applying the code. Please confirm that this is the right WildStar beta account you wish to upgrade and then click the UPGRADE ACCOUNT button. Make sure they are logging into the link I attached, as the ncsoft.com Account page will not work. | |} ---- ---- Im that girl. This is my friend's acc. Thats what i have (nothing): http://s27.postimg.org/57hlm0pqq/image.jpg | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That is incredibly strange. Unfortunately this is an issue only Support can assist further with. If you want to give me a Support Ticket ID, I can try and get this looked at ASAP. Sorry you're having this issue, I'll try and help however I can with getting Support to respond. Edit: Those who have tried to buy the game for two accounts with one credit card, you will also need to contact Support. I can try and expedite responses if you provide me Ticket IDs. | |} ---- ---- Sure, thanks. #218574 Im so stressed. One problem is that i didnt receive a code. 2nd problem is that im not sure that i bought EU version which i need :(. | |} ---- ---- Hey Aphie, When did you try to upgrade? Just now? It can take a bit of time for it to go through. I'll send it over to Support and see if they can respond as soon as possible. When did you purchase and what currency did you pay in? Normally the currency you pay in is a indicator of your version. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey folks, Yep, that's unusual behaviour. I'll pass this on thanks for letting me know! | |} ---- Thank you very much. Sad thing, but I read about currency later. I have no option to change and could buy a game only with $. :( But we need (my friend too) EU version. SO i think that we are totally losers. Please tell us what to do later (when ill get my code - i hope). Can we switch our region to EU? We cant play with ~400ping. | |} ---- Support will be able to fix this I believe. Can you just confirm that the purchase you made is appearing in your transaction history on Account Management, and the money has 100% definitely been taken from your account? | |} ---- I've done the same as in the past the physical box arrived prior to headstart so I could enter my code. However, GAME seem to be being pretty slack for Wildstar. I spoke to a Jamahl via GAME webchat who advised me a code will be emailed to me in the next 24 hours that will allow me to update my account/collect digital items etc. The physical box will be despatched as soon as payment has been taken (still pretty slow of them given that it's 1-2 business days for delivery so it should have already been sent today to guarantee arrival by 3rd). | |} ---- ---- My friend can. I cant cose my transaction history is empty and i didnt recieve code (but the system took money from credit card). I have only email "Thank you for your purchase from the NCSOFT Store" with my order number. | |} ---- Does this mean they will send the missing key? | |} ---- ---- You should get all your pre-order bonuses at headstart, along with Boom Boxes, costume pieces etc. I've reached out to Support with the details, hopefully they can get back to you as soon as they can. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do myself. :( | |} ---- ---- Hey guys, can you go to your Account Management page and close the upgrade popup that hovers over your Account Summary. It's the section that tells you; Account Status: Type: Playable Until: Subscription: Just need to know what it says under "Type" | |} ---- Yeah I looked earlier on my GAME account and thought it was strange the game still hasn't shipped yet considering it's near the weekend | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Yep it will send it after/during the headstars. | |} ---- ---- Same here, they say they won't be sending another key. That or else it magically upgrades itself to full the 3rd of June or a NCSoft Mage will send the missing key. | |} ---- ---- For some people they have ordered a *physical* box, for others they have ordered the "*digital* boxes". However, for a lot of 3rd part retailers, they only get the digital "box" codes in the few days run up to the game launch. This is to prevent too much of a "black market" of digital codes (although it wont stop from happening, it will happen.) It is worth noting that for *digital* purchases, especially from a 3rd party retailer, this is actually more of the *NORMAL* route to go as well. They won't send out the retail codes before the game is "launched" (or they have received permission to release them) Buying direct from NCSoft, you get your account setup there and then and ready to go; so less faffing around for you. For me, I pre ordered the copy of my game from "Game" in the UK. And I went for a physical box. So I received my digital pre-order code within a few minutes of the order completing. I am now waiting for the physical box to arrive. | |} ---- Hey Josh, did you pay in-full or put down a pre-order deposit? If you paid the full amount then your code is a pre-purchase code and should be all you need. If you put down a pre-order deposite/payment hasn't been taken yet, your retailer provides your retail code. You will need to speak to them. | |} ---- I got exactly the same issue. I'm not able to add a subscriptiong and it tells me that I need to buy the game despite the fact that the site has accepted the full retail key in the transaction history... | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey! Sadly there is nothing I can do to help on this one. This is an issue only Support can help with, and they have a much higher volume of tickets right now. They are trying to work through it as quickly as possible, but I can't promote any in the queue as they need to clear the older issues first. :( Support will help as soon as they can get to the ticket. | |} ---- For me I payed the full price, but with my code I can't setup a suscription since it says I need to buy the game to set it up. Acc is XXXXXX@XXXXXX Can you check it and let me know what is the problem? #211295 ticket number not answered yet. ***Mod Note*** This post has been edited to remove sensitive information Edited May 30, 2014 by Morwynne Personal information | |} ---- Hehe ok no problem, Can you ensure to me that they can change the region on the code, since i've heard different rumors on reddit, That you have to just talk to your credit card company and issue a refund and then create a new NCsoft account and purchase the game again. If thats a hoop i have to jump through i'd love to get to know it asap so i can start jumping :P | |} ---- ---- Similar case for myself. Hopefully we can get an answer? | |} ---- Based on your image it says "Box" right on it so you will need a second code! | |} ---- ---- Can a dev confirm this? If that is so I will start a paypal dispute with the retailer. | |} ---- Yep 'ill do the same. if it is indeed the case . | |} ---- ---- You can't dispute an intangible item :( i already tried it. | |} ---- ---- ---- What retailer was that? | |} ---- No offense, but your retailer is a moron. Retail locations have contracts with companies and in those contracts, they are NOT authorized to release product pre-release. This means your full retail code for the game is NOT given to you until you pick up your product. This goes for digital as well, the retail digital codes are not authorized to be given until the release date. Basically, unless you ordered directly through NCSoft, you have to wait until June 3rd before you can do a digital upgrade or set up your subscription. I'd like to add, what is the deadline for entering our retail codes? I know my box copy is already on a truck headed for my store, but not all "boxes" will arrive around the world on time... so what happens for those customers? Are you giving 3-5 days of time for people's shipments to come in? | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- If you did any of the betas, you'll want to use the same account. Remember... BOOM BOXES! Also, a new account wouldn't have "pre-order" status, so you'd miss out. | |} ---- Forgot about the boom boxes, thanks! | |} ---- As you can see in the thread title, its deluxe/add subscription. Some of us cant add subscription... And thats because 3rd party retailers keys :) | |} ---- ---- ---- And even less of us (i suspect) have already redeemed their brick and mortar retailer codes and still cannot add payment info.I am getting very nervous about this... | |} ---- I'm one of those (and I DO have the deluxe edition redeemed) and I'm getting nervous too ;) | |} ---- Yep.Deluxe here too.preorder and Deluxe EU keys appear normally in transaction history but thats about it.cant do anything else.When i was asked to provide payment info i just got an error saying i need to buy the game.Oh well....its a pretty steelbook at least *staring at it* | |} ---- Lol, agreed - the Steelbook is nicely done :) | |} ---- ---- :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What region is Kinguin Flex? I will ask our Sales Team to speak to them, sounds like it's just communication as they said "A key will be sent from NCSOFT", when they are the ones who will receive the keys to send out to their customers (and they should have them now). | |} ---- Hey Anlath, I bought for Europe Region (WS-EU: Preorder Spain) The website is this one: http://www.kinguin.net/ Should I be worried about this? | |} ---- Did you pay the full amount when you ordered? Or just pre-ordered (usually a small deposit)? If you pre-purchased then you will have a pre-purchase key and are just being affected by an issue preventing you from upgrading/adding a sub. Unfortunately it's a very tricky situation as we have an issue affecting users BUT retailers are also unclear on their communication around keys. Hey, several users have reported this issue and it has been flagged to our Support Team. Sadly there isn't anything I can do I'm afraid. Support will respond to the issue as soon as they are able to. | |} ---- I have paid full price. 60 USD Is there no way for you to check the key and reply like " This code is only headstart and does not include standart game " so that I can push my retailer ? | |} ---- I wouldn't worry, we can get this sorted and you should be fine for headstart with your pre-order key. I'll speak to our sales team. | |} ---- Got a net response: :( | |} ---- ---- If you paid in full already then it is a pre-purchase key, so you only have the one key. Sadly it just means you're being affected by a separate issue preventing you from adding subscription info or upgrading. You'll be fine for headstart, and we're investigating the problem currently. :) | |} ---- Ah, if you pre-purchased (paid in full) then they are correct. You only need that one key, however if you are unable to add subscription info or upgrade to deluxe you are being affected by the issue I mentioned to other users. It's a separate issue. You should be fine for headstart. | |} ---- Can that be confirmed for every other retailer? I bought my key from CJS-CDKEYS and also paid in full. Now i cant add subscription... | |} ---- The thing is in my account i dont have any game, it say i need to buy the game... in my transactions history i have this: WS-EU: Preorder Spain Does this mean its a pre-purchased or that i still need a second key? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And where is the information on the grace period? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay i figured i would just send coolshop a mail, and they have already 10 minutes after i sent the mail, confirmed that it is a pre-order i got and will be getting the full retail key at release (not gonna post the actual response since the majority likely wouldn't understand it as it is in Danish) And yeah thanks CRB_Anlath for you help, im sure everyone here are appreciating it, i bet we are giving you quite a headache ;) | |} ---- No headache at all! Just want to make sure you guys can play and have the information you need! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not so sure about that, Kinguin told me this: But my code is preorder :( | |} ---- ---- just wait it out till around release, if they didn't send a second code by then just contact them again. I'm pretty sure they will deliver, they usually do, there's just a lot of confusion even amongst retailers atm. the pre-order/prepurchase part seems to be part for official retailers only, and kinguin/g2p source from physical boxes. which is where the discrepancies seem to be in. | |} ---- Also can your Sales Team contact with G2play to explain how it works? | |} ---- they know how it works. they're using the same delivery method as retail/physicial stores. this is a reply from g2play, word for word: | |} ---- Hey, unfortunately due to the high volume of tickets Support won't get to it any quicker if I escalate or not. They need to deal with the oldest tickets first really. :( They are aware of the issue and will do what they can to help though. I believe once you apply the retail key you will get the game time added. It will say in your account summary "Playable until July 3rd" or similar. As long as you have a Pre-Order code on your account, you can play headstart. :) | |} ---- ---- That's completely understandable. I had one last question; If he truely wants to play launch, is there some specific time where he's just better off buying a second copy and refunding the first one, because support wont get to it in time? (e.g. office hours) | |} ---- ---- if you have a pre-order key activated on your account, you will get preorder bonuses and access to the headstart. I don't know if you receive your preorder stuff right away or only after you activate the full game though (but you will definitely have headstart access with just a pre order key). | |} ---- ---- I am seeing some users who are buying via our site but not receiving their keys, so I don't want to encourage buying a second copy just in case your friend gets affected too... Also, if I remember, if they request a refund for an account bought via our store we need to disable that account. I know it sucks, but my advice is wait for Support. :( | |} ---- ---- huh? GMG copies are prepurchases aren't they? not pre-orders? Thanks for the heads up. the second key would be from a different source i suppose, and would have to be on a fresh account then i guess. I'm sure he'll wait out for a bit longer, but he -really- wants to play, so i'm not sure how much longer he'll be able to keep himself waiting =p | |} ---- Err not sure, I had already registered a Pre-Order code from GAME because that's where I originally ordered my copy and it wouldn't allow me to apply the code from GMG when I changed my order to them. Might need to ticket support and check -___- | |} ---- Yeah, probably need to get a ticket in (or use your GMG code on a fresh account if you don't want to wait out for support, you would lose out on any boomboxes though). the GAME pre-order code lets you play headstart, however i'm not a Carbine/NCSoft employee so I can't tell you what happens to any characters if you get support to remove the GAME license. GMG preorders should look something like this in your transaction history (on your wildstar account): WS EU - Standard Pretail GreenManGaming I Don't think you will receive another code from GMG. Best ask support before you do anything drastic though. | |} ---- Eep. Did you buy Digital or Retail though? | |} ---- that's a greenmangaming copy, as far as i know they only sell digital don't they? It was digital anyhow. I personally got my copy elsewhere, the 'WS EU - Standard Pretail GreenManGaming" part was from elsewhere in this post. I don't really see why you wouldn't be able to add the GMG code to the account which already has the pre-order code though, as the GMG code is supposed to be a prepurchase (the full game, no second code). Probably yet another quirk of their account system. Have you tried adding it recently? | |} ---- ---- ---- I just managed to register the code from GMG, probably against better judgement in retrospect. It was an additional Pre-order code. Now I have 2 tied to my account. I hope this doesn't *cupcake* up my Name/Guild registration, boom boxes etc. Going to go mad if it has. *crosses fingers* Green Man Gaming do sell retail copies of things but they're more prominently known for doing digital. | |} ---- ---- that's odd, but i don't think it will harm your account :) I would imagine the boxes/name registration to be bound to your account, not to a specific license. What does the GMG one look like if you look in your transaction history? I read somewhere that there will be a 3 day grace period after launch (so 6 days from the start of headstart) to enter your full retail key (if you have a pre order key active), surely you'll have them by launch and still have more than enough time to enter them while having an active account. Can't directly find a source for this though, sorry! You can ignore it asking for a subscription, that's a quirk in the account system. You don't need an active subscription for the head start, just make sure you enter than second key when you receive it. | |} ---- WS-EU: Preorder United Kingdom Like many other people in this thread. | |} ---- ---- Exactly, I just hope when Kinguin figures it out and sends the 2nd key on June 3rd or later (before 6th) they either send a key from a UK box or that it doesn't matter and it works to add any key from any box (still from EU ofc) even if we have pre-order code from UK (if any CM can clarify this, that would be great). Because if we have to change accounts it all goes to hell (names, boxes, everything). --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I still can't find "account summary" anywhere, there are no pop-ups (disable pop-up blocker but still have addblocker on) either way it means I don't have anything to close and still can't see account summary (but I only have preorder code and I think you need a full key to see that summary thing). | |} ---- coming from a greenmangaming order, that's odd. or was it a physical copy? | |} ---- ---- ---- Check your store's shipping manifest, my store (US GameStop) already shows shipment on it's way. Shipments should start arriving starting today through Tuesday at all locations. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They changed the layout for account management page and it's also different for ppl that only have preorder and not prepurchase. Go to Account Management>Transaction History> Serial Codes and you will see that code you entered in there (you still need a 2nd one if what you have says preORDER and not pretail). If it's not there then you need to talk to support (or clear browser cache and relog and check one more time then support). | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Double check where you are going to log into your account ( www.wildstar-online.com not NCSoft's site ) . Also, my codes from GameStop worked just fine (three pre-orders). Are you sure that 30 digit code is for Wildstar and not some other promotion? | |} ---- I am on the account.wildstar-online.com page. And the 20 digit code for the pre-order worked great. The second code that I received however is labelled Wildstar Digital Deluxe Edition, has the same icon as the beta (crazy chua). Were all of your GS codes 20 digits? | |} ---- ---- Yep. I actually just grabbed my receipt and double checked, all of them were 20 digit codes. Perhaps since you only technically have a "pre-order" game code, the system simply wont let you add the deluxe code yet. I personally have an issue with this system they have set up, but it is what it is. | |} ---- ---- If you took time to read the thread you know you have nothing to fear. | |} ---- I did and I saw Anlath's post of But I wasn't sure wether this also was for those who'd seen the subscription thingy, but have just skipped it. | |} ---- ---- ---- You can use your beta client for the head start. It says Realms Down due to the fact that head-start hasnt started yet | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm having the same issues with them. Currently been in chat with them and the girl hasn't said a word in 20 minutes. | |} ---- ---- yea .. but the problem is that i payd full and i am listed as a preorder on the mangement page and guest account when i log into the game.. after 200 hours of queue time i am getting thrown into a blank screen. why on world would you support the option to deposit money for the headstart only? who would actually buy headstart and not the full game especially when you have almost a month of open beta to see if you like the game or not. i dont care about my account getting upgraded on launch day. i want it upgraded when i apply the code directly so i wont be listed as a guest acc now. thats what you get for supporting the company before the game its out. lots of these problems you created for yourself without a logical reason. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have a feeling that this means I am treated as a guest when trying to login, sadly this puts me in the bin with poor customer service g2play customer. Nothing that can be blamed on NCSoft. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well still here and still didn't get my key . I have a bad feeling :/ | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Just got my key, so G2A, even when saying that only 1 key will be sent , will send you another one . Their support team are mis informed though. Just got my Key 5h40 pm UTC. today | |} ---- How can i confirm payment method? i have WS-EU: Preorder Spain in my codes section, able to play now, but can't see my subscription and when trying to add subscription it sends me to buy a game. Still i need second code? | |} ---- yes you need a 2nd code, and you cant add a sub before you get that one it seem | |} ---- ----